


Look who's talking

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Oh no my little brother has a girlfriend", F/M, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned awkward age difference (since this it a rexsoka fic), Rex teasing cody back, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Cody confronts Rex about his girlfriend
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi (heavily implied), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Look who's talking

**Author's Note:**

> No Ahsoka in this one but he's talking about her

“Rex, we need to talk.”

Rex looked up from his paperwork as Cody entered his office. “What is it, Codes?”

“What’s going on between you and Commander Tano is completely inappropriate.”

Rex froze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

“Don’t lie to me, Rex," Cody spat "I know the two of you are having an illicit affair.”

“What?“ Rex asked, getting out of his chair to face his brother, pretending to be insulted. “Cody, you know I would never do anything inappropriate with her. She’s 17.”

“That didn’t seem to bother you last night, when you snuck her into one of the supply closets.”

“How did you know?“ Rex asked, realizing that playing dumb wasn’t going to help him.

“Security footage, you utter di’kut,” Cody snapped. “Do you have any idea what would’ve happened if someone else had caught you?”

“Yes,” Rex said. The thought that he would be terminated for this had never really left his mind, but when he thought it through... “It would’ve been worth it,” he concluded.

“Would it?” Cody asked. “There’s no way she’s that good.”

Rex sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it,” he admitted.

“Explain what?” Cody demanded.

“How she makes me feel. It’s like... like I’m not a clone anymore, but in a good way.“

Cody just raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“She makes me feel like I’m special. Like I matter. Like I’m my own unique person, instead of just another replaceable clone. When I’m with her, I feel like I can finally be free from this war, even if it’s just for a moment.” He took a deep breath. “But you wouldn’t understand.”

“I do,” Cody said softly. “That’s how General Kenobi makes me feel.”

Rex blinked. He'd known his brother was close with his General, but not that they were in a... similar relationship. Though maybe that’s not what Cody was implying. Still, Cody knew what it felt like to be loved “So then why won’t you just let me be with her?”

“Because she’s a child.”

“She’s 17, Cody. And I’m 13. I wouldn’t be doing this if I saw her as a child, you know that. You don’t see her as a child either. If you did, you wouldn’t have referred to her by her rank. So what is it?”

“I’m scared of losing you,” Cody said. “I know you can make your own choices, but she’s Skywalker’s padawan and he can be... impulsive.”

“She told me she’d protect me if it came to that,” he told his brother “And she can use his...” Rex audibly coughed “...friendship with Senator Amidala against him. He’s not that much of a hypocrite.” He didn’t add the “I hope” to save Cody from that stress.

“I know. It’s just... you’re the last batchmate I have left,” Cody said, before stepping closer and pressing his forehead to Rex’s.

“Don’t worry, you won’t lose me,” Rex said, before breaking the keldabe kiss. “But what was that about you and Kenobi?”

“Nothing!” Cody protested, but Rex knew his brother well enough.

“When’s the wedding?” Rex teased.

“We both know we can’t legally- ugh, you’re the worst,” Cody protested.

“I know that the Jedi consider their lightsabers to represent their life,” Rex told him “And I know how often you hold his in your hands.”

“Stop,” Cody ordered, though not in his "Commander" voice. This was his annoyed older-brother voice.

“I bet you held something else too,” Rex teased. "Something... lightsaber shaped"

“That’s it. I’m leaving” Cody said, as he put the words into action.

Rex smirked as his brother left. He wouldn’t be bothering him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love getting feedback


End file.
